


Shirtless Lance Bingo prompts

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mafia/Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magic Police, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Executive Assistant Lance, Fever, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I just really wanted the whole Galra hand for cramps trope, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mafia Lance (voltron) - Freeform, Mafia Shiro (Voltron), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Model Shiro (Voltron), Next Door Neighbors, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bungou stray dogs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Shirtless Lance Bingo prompts for Julance.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. In bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going for a blackout and I apologize for it being so short. But please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets food poisoning on a nearby planet, lucky for him, his wonderful boyfriend equipped with a heater for a hand helps.

Lance woke up to a strong pain in his abdomen, it knocked the air from his lungs and lit his body on fire. It drew pain riddled gasps out of him as he tried to gently massage the muscle there with the palms of his hands. It wasn't working and Lance couldn't catch his breath for the life of him.

But a very warm hand pressing firm strokes into his stomach helped greatly. He took a couple deep breaths and thanked the gods for giving him such a wonderful partner. A gentle kiss was placed upon the back of his neck, as if saying 'I'm here, it's okay.'

The brunette whimpered when a sudden cramp racked his belly and the same hand from earlier got warmer. Massaging broad circles into his tanned abs in hopes of helping with the cramping. Thankfully it did, as the cramp finally dulled out and harmless muscle spasms took over. 

A sigh of relief was heard from the younger male as the pain subsided and warm heat was all that was left. Gently, he was turned around so that he was chest to chest with his lover as ocean blue eyes met cool steel. "I'm sorry for waking you up," came the soft and strained voice as Lance felt a light thumb brush away his tears.

He was hushed gently as the menstruations against his abdomen continued, causing him to let out low hums of appreciation. "I'm actually disappointed that you didn't," came a low rumble that belonged to his lover.

Sighing gently, Lance broke eye contact as he stared down at the hand still working it's magic as it kept the cramps at bay. He felt bad, awful even, "you barely get a full night's sleep." Lance was always 'others before myself will make me happy' type of guy. He was constantly helping others, even at his own expense. 

Lance was so incredibly selfless that the line between ambitious and selfish didn't exist. It had taken Lance a while to learn that it's okay to want things, it's okay to strive for better. But he was still learning, and what would a student do without a teacher? 

His teacher was as strong willed as the brunette, always fighting for peace and a friendlier option than war. He was a patient teacher with eyes of storm clouds brimming with power, along with a sense of leadership and calamity. He even had a white forelock that he played with when he thinks no one is looking.

The same man had a heart of gold and a scarred body full of tales for years to come. Shiro was a leader and a lover that always worked himself down to the core just so that he could set a good example for the others aboard. He was a man that would take on the world's pain if you'd let him.

"Lance," rang out a deep voice baked in exhaustion, "I can't sleep if you're unwell, so let me help you." There was a determination in the elders' voice that melted Lance's heart. 

With a shaky nod, Lance met his lovers face and saw a sweet and affectionate smile directed toward him. That smile that Shiro reserved just for Lance, it made the brunette's heart clench in affection. "You're too good for me, Taka." The younger said gently as he pushed white locks out of the olders gentle gray eyes. 

"I'm not," hummed the elder, "you just underestimate your own value, my Love." He said before he pressed a kiss to Lance's eye, extracting a content sigh from the brunette. He slotted himself against Shiro's chest as he flipped back over, feeling a human hand hover over his heart before pressing against it protectively.

"I love you, Sharpshooter." Shiro said, knowing it would entice a giggle from the blue eyed boy's lips. The Galra hand still rested over his stomach in order to keep the pain away, but also as a reminder that Lance was safe in his arms. "I love you too Kash'." 

Sleep came naturally for the pair that night and Lance no longer suffered from the side effects of food poisoning after that. For once, he was grateful that the Galra gave Shiro such a wonderful gift.


	2. Taking off shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: "Taking off shirt" prompt - Lance had been expecting a package. Shiro had also been expecting a package. But a simple mix up leaves them with a moment they'll remember for the rest of their lives. 
> 
> Slight language warning because I put in 'ass' and 'hell.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea stuck in my head and wrote it at 1 am, it's dorky and cheesy and I love it. My apologies if it's not my usual quality of writing.

When Lance woke up that morning, he had no idea his day would turn out this crazy over a package delivered to the wrong address. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentle rays dancing across his eyelids is what eventually coaxed the brunette into waking up. He slowly sat up and stretched out before sliding out of bed to go freshen up for the day. Padding over to the bathroom, he saw that it was 8 o'clock.

It was rather early from when he preferred to wake up, but he never minded an early day once in a while. Lucky for him, he had just finished his morning routine as a curt knock rang through his apartment. 

He could hear the quiet call of "Mail" before footsteps slowly receded down the hallway. When the blue eyed male finally made it to his door, he found the simplest little package at his doorstep. He quickly picked it up and brought it inside, not even registering the big box next to his neighbors door. 

Honestly, Lance didn't even check the name on the outside of the box. When he opened it, a neatly wrapped bundle of clothing and a small note fell out. 

"Thought you might want these. Love, SM." He read aloud, and it made sense at the time. His mother's name was Samantha McClain, and the handwriting looked just as messy as his mother's so he thought nothing of it.

The last time Lance spoke to his mother was a week ago, and she said she was sending him an early birthday gift in the mail. When he asked about it, it was because she'd be on a spiritual vacation for the next few weeks. So she wouldn't have been able to send him anything when his birthday had rolled around.

Everything made sense, so he thought nothing of it when he tried the first shirt on. It fit him like a glove and the blue really brought out his eyes, so when another knock came from the door, he went to open it. Not even registering that he was still in his boxers that he should've gotten rid of years ago because they were unnaturally small. 

So when he opened the door, the man before him was beat red. A tuffet of white hair stood out against the older man's black hair and gray eyes. He had the body of an Greek god and Lance could see muscle rippling out of the others workout clothes. 

He suddenly remembered that this was the new neighbor he had caught a glimpse of a few days ago. And judging by the color of his face and the way he just stood there awestruck, something must be wrong. He grabbed the package from the others arms and set it down before he pulled the other inside with a gentle, "Oh my, you don't look too good. Here come inside, let's see what I can do."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Shiro's morning was full of putting away boxes and sorting out his newly bought apartment when the mailman came around. He had gotten frustrated earlier so he decided to start his morning workout to relieve some of the stress. 

By the time Shiro had finally gotten to the door, the mailman was probably in the next apartment complex. When he opened the door, a fat brown package covered head to toe in drawings laid at his doorstep. 

His mother was sending over some of his old clothes because she was cleaning out his old closet. At the time, he couldn't take all his stuff with him to his new place so he left some of it there. So he knew there was no way this package was for him.

He checked the sender and realized the mistake, he heard his neighbors door open earlier and grab something. Which probably meant that his next door neighbor had the wrong package and the mailman had swapped them by accident. 

It was a simple task, knock next door, get his mother's package and learn more about his next door neighbor. Win-win, right? Well, he sure as hell didn't expect this.

When the door opened, it was like the man in front of him was from heaven itself. The most enchanting pair of bright blue eyes stared back at him, like they were looking through his soul. Semi-curly chocolate locks stood out against silky smooth golden caramel skin that Shiro wanted nothing more than to try.

Lean muscle made his shirt look like it was a second skin, the blue complimenting his eyes and making them all that more dreamly. Wait, he was wearing his shirt….

His face turned brighy red as every thought in his gay-ass brain went straight to, 'the hot guys wearing my shirt. The hot guys wearing my shirt. The hot guys wearing my shirt!" Over and over like a mantra until a pair of soft hands pulled the package out of his arms. The man set it down before gently pulling him into his apartment, saying something that Shiro couldn't hear. 

The brunette sat him down and bustled about, grabbing a cool rag and pressing it to his forehead. Reminding Shiro to snap out of his thoughts so that he'd stop drooling over his concerned next door neighbor. 

"S-sorry, I'm fine, really. Just..uh...really hard workout this morning," he mentally slapped himself for sounding so dumb but immediately turned awestruck as the man before him smiled. His teeth were pearly white and his eyes closed sweetly as he let out a relieved sigh.

A smile looked good on the brunette, really good, illegally good. Too bad Shiro's caveman brain was still stuck on a single thought. "You're wearing my shirt…." He said allowed, not even registering that he did, not until the brunette looked back at him.

"Wait," the brunette stopped, looking at Shiro before looking back at what he was wearing. "This is your shirt? Oh! Stupid me, I'm so sorry. Here, let me take it off." And before Shiro could do anything, the brunette had taken the shirt off.

Revealing six warmly toned abs, they accentuated his lithe waist and shiro had to stop himself from wrapping his hands around it. Even if he was curious if his hands would touch when placed around the younger's waist, he had to compose himself.

Which was a lot easier said than done when the brunette turned around to go grab the rest of his package. His ass looked as perky as his aunts set of breast implants, but even better. 

Lucky for him, he was quick enough to school his features as the blue eyed male came back with his mother's package in his hands. He snapped out of his daze when he was reminded why he really came here.

"Sorry! I never introduced myself, I'm Takashi Shirogane. Please call me Shiro." He put his hand out and smiled softly, it got bigger when the other shook his hand with a small smile and subtle nod. "I'm Lance McClain, call me anytime you want." the other said with a flirty wink. "I'm sorry," he chuckled, "couldn't help myself. I'm guessing your mother's name is Shirogane Makoto?" 

"Y-yes, it is. In japan, we put our last name in front of our first name. Her name is actually Makoto Shirogane, she just forgets." Shiro stuttered out, making the brunette laugh which was music to his ears. "That's good, I didn't check the sender on the package as well as I should have. My mother's name is Samantha McClain, I was expecting a package and my stupid morning brain didn't notice the red flags. Thank you for delivering mine, I'm truly sorry." 

Shaking his head, Shiro waved the other man off. "No problem. It's not your fault, I completely get it. I've been up since six, that's the only reason I didn't do the same thing." The two sat there just comfortably staring at each other, before the brunette cleared his throat, " So, uh, where do you work?" He squeaked, moving to sit on the counter, clearly adorably embarrassed about the staring.

"I've newly been employed by Altea Studios-" 

"I knew that you looked familiar!" Said lance as he hopped off the counter, cutting him off from excitement. "I knew a tall glass of water such as yourself would do the company good!" He danced around for a moment, quickly turning around and putting his hand out. 

"Let me re-introduce myself, I'm Lance McClain. The executive assistant of the CEO and head of staff for Altea Studios." Then he quickly withdrew his hand and interlocked them behind his back with a small blush. "Sorry, this whole thing has been very unprofessional of me." Suddenly Lance became very closed in, "My sincerest apologies on behalf of the company, I hope none of my actions have given you any doubts about Atlea Studios."

Shiro chuckled as he shook his head, "don't apologize for being yourself. Besides," he said as he stood up "you can make up for it by letting me take you for coffee." This seemed to shock lance, he stood there for a moment before nodding shyly. "Of course, anything I can do to make up for my actions." 

"Anything?" Shiro purred smoothly as he slowly crowded the other's personal space confidently. Lance stood there frozen as shiro pressed his mother's package to Lance's chest and bent down close to the other's ear. "Then keep these, my shirt looked sinfully good on you. Maybe you'll treat me and wear one again, I'm a patient man Lance. But I can only hold back for so long." He said huskily before stepping back to see the others' reaction.

The little shuddered breath accompanied by a few rapid nods and tomato red blush told Shiro all that he needed to know. He grabbed a nearby pen and quickly wrote out his number and the details of their date on a piece of paper before exiting the apartment with a wink. "Bye Lance," he said as he closed the door and fled to his apartment with a flushed face and unexpected adrenaline. 

But a bright smile stayed plastered on his face as he returned to cleaning up his apartment. He had a date with the hot guy next door, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? Let me know! Comments make my day, thank you for reading!


	3. Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: "Guns" prompt - Bungou stray dogs AU! Lance is the youngest mafia executive to ever live, while shiro is an ex-assassin with a no kill policy. Unfortunately for lance, his mask breaks as the death of his older sister plagues him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently read a story that gave me this idea, I just loved the idea of lance feeling utterly safe. But I think in reality, it's a sense of comfort that I envy because feeling safe is something hard to come by these days.

The pair entered the apartment in utter silence, the impact of their last mission laying heavily upon them. Usually, the younger would be chatting away about how boring his last mission was or the cool things he saw. But not today, not while there were small tears threatening to spill from the young executive's eyes. 

Lance dropped his guns, not even considering that they were still loaded as his small frame shook in place. His heavy black coat falling to the floor with a thud as the brunette shrugged it off his shoulders. The teen looked nothing like his usual self, his eyes now devoid of life and his movement uncontrolled. 

When the blue eyed male faced him, it made Shiro remember just how young Lance truly was. He was the youngest mafia executive to ever live, the 'blue lion' of the Altean Mafia, yet in reality, he was just a scared boy. He grabbed lances hand only to have it wretched away, the action unheard of from the brunette who normally loved physical affection. 

But with a gentle sigh, the ex-assassin pulled the younger into his arms. Lance thrashed and hit at his chest, overcome by smothering anger and denial. All the while, Shiro held him tight and hushed him gently until the other finally stopped struggling. The brunette looped his hands around the elders neck and finally let the floor gates open as he sobbed desperately into Shiro's shoulder.

His knees buckled but Shiro held him firmly, slowly carrying the other and laying him down on their bed. Shiro started to pull away but the smallest whisper stopped him, " _ please don't leave me too."  _ It broke his heart, he hugged the younger close and pressed a small kiss to his lover's puffy eyelid. 

"I won't go anywhere, I promise." The grey eyed man whispered, all he got in response was a small whimper and lanky arms tightening around his neck. But it was all he really needed, it was a clear plea for the ex-assassin to just  _ exist _ with him for a while. 

Shiro hummed softly into the younger's ear as he reached down to pull off their shoes and started unbuttoning Lance's dress shirt so it wouldn't wrinkle as much in the morning. He shuffled them under the semi-warm sheets and put Lance between the wall and himself. 

Just so that the younger could feel protected and safe, even if it left his back exposed. The little fond hum he got in response felt nice, but the small crooked smile Lance gave him made it all the more worth it. "I'm sorry," lance said quietly, "as your executive I should do better but-" he cut himself off with a choked sob. 

"Lance, listen to me," he said as he pulled the executive to chest in a tight hug "I'm your boyfriend first, I may be dating the Altean mafia's prodigy, but I'm dating Lance first." That made the brunettes teary blue eyes widen, most only wanted him for his status or because he had power. 

He knew that Shiro was dating him for the right reasons, but hearing it helped shut up some of the voices in his head telling him it's fake. "So don't you dare apologize to me for crying," their foreheads naturally came together as the ex-assassin continued, just barely above a whisper. "Don't apologize to me for being human, because if we lose ourselves then we've got nothing left...nothing to remember her by." 

The mention of the word 'her' made Lance tense, because the wound was too new. Just a few hours ago, he and Allura were chatting happily. Now she was nothing but another body to add to the count of people taken from them, but even thinking of her like that made lance sick to his stomach. 

But his lover's hand resting right on his heartbeat told Lance that the older felt the same, he was hurting too and both of them needed to know that the other was here. 

Alive. 

That night, the pair fell asleep the same way they entered the apartment. But this time, the weight of the world seemed to vanish as the light weight of comfort and love filled it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope I made you feel even the smallest bit better somehow.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live in a world of magic and Voltron is like the secret police, taking care of rogue ability users destroying the city and stuff. 
> 
> It's a sickfic so Lance is sick with a small fever and Shiro is taking care of him.

Fatigue.

It shackled him to the bed and tore his ambition to shreds. Sickly warm puffs of breath filled the air above him, making gentle clouds that dissipated into nothing. Struggling to lift his wrist, he gave up on trying to remove his clothes, content just shivering above the warm covers. 

_ 'If only I had listened,' _ he chastised himself mentally. His redheaded father figure had warned him, but the city was more important. A rogue ability user was running ramped, so he had dragged himself out of bed that morning. In the end, it cost him more than he would have liked. 

A shallow chuckle escaped him, hurting much more than it should have.  _ 'I'll go down in history with the lamest death ever. _ ' He thought hopelessly, not even registering the sound of his front door opening. He closed his eyes, hoping that some sleep would quell some of his symptoms. 

Yet the sudden feeling of a cool hand against his forehead caused clouded blue eyes to flutter open with a soft moan. "I knew something was up with you," came his lover's annoyed tone, making the brunette frown. "B-but you sh-ou-ld b-be..." Stuttered the sickly male, weakly pushing away the cool hand against his cheek. All he received was a gentle hush as Shiro gently pushed him back down into bed. 

"It's okay, Allura gave me a few days off to take care of you." The brunette hummed sleepily in response, passing back out with his lover's cool touch against his skin. 

\----------------------------------------------

When he awoke again, the brunette barely had any time to register the sheets against his bare skin before light assaulted his eyes. He shut them quickly but the burn lingered, making him grab at the sockets before larger hands pried them away to tie a black cloth around them, blocking out all the light and quickly subduing the burn. 

"That better?" Came Shiro's concerned voice, making the brunette reach out to where the voice originated from. Cool metallic fingers met his, instantly calming the younger's nerves as he pulled their clasped hands to his naked chest. "Much better," he whispered, his fiance chuckling in response. 

Shiro went to pull away but Lance held him there firmly, "promise to come back?" Silence mulled between them, making the brunette tighten his grip on the other's arm until a light kiss was planted on his head. "Always," Shiro whispered, his tone so baked full of love and security that Lance subconsciously released the older male. 

Quick steps slowly escalated away, leaving Lance alone once again. He continuously spun the ring on his left hand, a nervous tick he'd developed after he'd gotten engaged. But the longer he sat, the more the urge to find his lover crept up on him. So with a hard grunt, he swung his legs off the bed and forced himself up. 

For a moment, he stood perfectly still... _ until _ his legs collapsed underneath him. 

Pain bloomed throughout his left leg, forcing Lance to drag it as he crawled to the nearest wall. Once he found it, he used it as leverage to stand and blindly made his way around the house to the hallway before he was swept off his feet with a yelp. 

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Came Shiro's gruff and teasing tone, making the brunette roll his eyes beneath the blindfold. "I'm only two years younger than you, old man." A snort escaped the elder as he walked them back to the bedroom where he sat his sick fiance back down in bed. 

"Open," the older man commanded gently, the other opening his mouth obediently as a spoonful full of medicine was shoved in. Lance swallowed and stuck his tongue out, whining when the elder bit it in punishment for his cheekiness. But a hand to his forehead made him hum happily.

A sigh of relief escaped the elder when he felt Lances temperature, the brunette leaning into the cool material of his prosthetic. "Your fever broke, I was worried because it stayed at 102 for a good few hours. But you're at 99 now, so I've just gotta keep babying it till it lowers some more." He finished, lance pressing a chaste kiss to his palm in gratitude before he laid back down.

"Hunk brought over food, too much of it honestly. He's really worried about you, they all are." Shiro said quietly, running his hands through his lovers curly chocolate locks to help lull him to sleep. He bent down to press a kiss to the sleeping man's lips, curling up behind him to chase dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Then leave a comment and kudos! Thank you for reading, it really helps keep me motivated knowing I'm entertaining my readers.


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is getting abused from his Soccer Coach and shiro being the nosy ass student council president who's utterly smitten with the Cuban takes it upon himself to figure out whats wrong.

_ 'What if anyone finds out?' _ The brunette asked himself mentally, staring at his pitiful figure in the mirror. Bruises bloomed all over his body, a sick smile slowly creeped onto his face as tears leaked out of ocean blue eyes. If he stood back far enough, he just looked like another cast out painting. 

One full of the colors of anger and hatred, making a painful masterpiece against the boring tan of his skin tone.  _ 'I deserve this,' _ He thought bitterly, looking more like a human punching bag than like an actual person. It wasn't abuse, none of this was abuse, it was his coaches way of teaching him to do better. 

_ At least that's what he kept telling himself. _

Shaking away his thoughts, Lance decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and find a way to cover the visible bruises. The worst one was on his face, where the coach had harshly kicked him because one of his teammates had missed a shot at the goal in the previous game. 

Even though the beating today hurt, pidge was safe. She was the youngest player on their team, pretending to be a boy so that her secret identity as a student council member. He was grateful for his team, they always made sure to support him through everything because he always looked out for them. 

Which is why he had a bottle of foundation to help cover up the bruises during school, it was a hassle but it kept prying eyes away so he couldn't care less. Unfortunately, makeup can't cover up everything, so he had to throw on a blue turtleneck, and some black pants.

He put his dirty laundry in a hamper, and folded the rest of his clean laundry. It honestly hurt to even move, but he knew better than to have a messy room. The soccer coach did a dorm check once a month on a random day, and anyone who failed to meet his expectations...well...we all knew what happened to them. 

A soft knock at his door broke him out of his thoughts, he called out a soft "hold on please," as he finished with his dresser and walked to his door. He opened it with a yawn, only to be met with the Head of the Student Council, Takashi Shirogane. He stepped aside and let the other in, knowing that the elder would make himself at home.

When he first met this man, he was in complete and utter awe. This man was a legend, from his perfect score on the entrance exam to all the new programs he set up in the school just by himself. This man was his hero, after all, he was part of the reason Lance had transferred to this school from Cuba.

Yet after getting to know the man, his opinion had changed. Shiro stopped being his hero, turning into another basic man, that in many ways, was just like him. But that didn't mean that Lance kept himself from falling for the elder, in fact, him and the councilman were locked in some sort of weird relationship thing. 

But someone as great as Shiro deserved better.

Yet here he was, checking up on the brunette whenever he had the chance. "Hey, you okay? Pidge seemed really worried about you earlier," his gorgeous gray eyes searching the soccer players body for any signs of fatigue or injury. But Lance waved him off with a practised smile, making sure not to react to the twinge of pain along his side. 

"I'm perfectly fine Shiro, she was probably just worried because I pushed myself harder during practise today." He replied simply, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible. Lance turned around and started boiling a small pot of water in hopes of making a heat pad for the bruises later. 

"Then why was she talking about you needing to wear foundation?" The sudden question made Lance freeze before he pieced together an excuse, focusing solely on the stove in front of him. "Uh, the coach wanted to take some pictures in a few days so she wanted to make sure I covered up any fatigue." 

This drew a inquisitive hum out of the councilman, "Then why are you wearing some now?" Caught off guard, he replied a little too quickly, "Because I wanted to...practice! Yeah, that. I totally just forgot the word for a moment, sorry about that." He said as he sat down on the bed to join the other, not even registering that his turtleneck pulled up a bit.

"No problem," Shiro said, catching onto the boy's weird behavior but deciding to let it be for now. He looked the brunette over, catching a small purple mark underneath the hem of Lances shirt on his stomach. “Hey Lance what's that?” With the way Lance's eyes darted around the room with shuttle panic, the elder knew he had figured out what was wrong.

Pulling himself together, the soccer player rushed to find an answer. “No need to worry about it man," Lance said as he pulled the bottom of his shirt down to hide the mark. Unfortunately for the brunette, Shiro didn't believe anything Lance just said for even a  _ second _ .

"You're lying, show me.” 

Shiro looked over the soccer player carefully, taking note that the brunette had his legs and arms crossed defensively. But Lance was also sitting on the edge of the bed, meaning that he was going to get ready to bolt if the elder didn't stop him.

Gently, the councilman placed each hand on either side of Lance, keeping them a few inches from the brunette's waist. “I want you to show me, I don't want to ask again.” He said sternly, making uncertainty and a small flicker of hope arise in those bright blue eyes before it was clouded by despair.

“I  _ can't _ .” Lance whispered pitifully, the wet tone in his voice letting Shiro know that the brunette was close to tears. So he softened his expression and brought the junior into his arms, the way the younger clung desperately to his neck broke his heart. Soft cries escaped the Cuban as Shiro slowly rocked them back and forth, whispering comforting words into Lances ears as he cried.

"You're okay, I'll protect you, I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop with all the hurt/comfort! Y'all probably came for the fluff and here I am ruining the mood. :p 
> 
> Thank you for reading and y'all who have commented are just the best, even if you don't believe that yourself. 
> 
> All y'all rock!

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ AND RUN YA LITTLE SHITS!
> 
> I'm kidding! Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!


End file.
